The present invention relates to a magazine for a firearm comprising a housing made substantially of a plastic material for receiving cartridges that can be loaded in a direction toward a discharge opening of the magazine by a device producing a constraining force, and comprising further at least one magazine lip supporting the cartridge in the area of the discharge opening, a part of the magazine lip forming a support and/or a guiding element for the cartridge while the latter is pushed out of the magazine being reinforced by an insert.
A magazine of this type is generally known from DE-OS 35 35 014 which does not, however, provide more information regarding the insert. The insert is said to serve the purpose to protect the magazine, and in particular the magazine lips, from premature wear which in the absence of the insert would be caused by the leading sleeve edge scraping along those parts of the magazine which support the cartridge during the feeding motion of the cartridge, i.e. as the cartridge is pushed out of the magazine. In practice, all inserts of this type provided heretofore were always in the form of punched parts which means that their production is expensive. In the case of one magazine known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,954, the delivery end of the magazine is altogether made from metal.